Automotive racing is one of the most rapidly growing sports in America today and around the world. Fans relate to automotive racing because of the precision driving at high rates of speed. Automotive racing is also exciting to watch both in person or on television. The growth of automotive racing is also reflected in previous efforts to enhance the racing experience.
Some previous work focused on auto race monitoring systems. One previous system provides a race track with a ground positioning system, including at least three transmitters, transmitting signals to be received by at least a pair of receivers in each racecar racing. The receivers instantaneously determine their position and, accordingly, the exact position of the racecar upon the racetrack. This information, along with parameters such as vehicle speed, engine temperature and oil pressure, are sent by a transmitter to a receiver interconnected with a main frame computer, which uses such information to replicate each of the vehicles in a given race in real-time. The replicated information is made available to the Internet and the audio/video receivers connected thereto.
Other work has focused on simulating the experience within the vehicle. One previous simulator is a reactive ride simulator, including a package of sensors along with a telemetry radio transmitter and or recorder. This package is carried at a movable remote site, such as an actual vehicle. A radio receiver, or a player for the recorded data from the remote site, is interfaced with a decoder providing electronic signals, which include a replication of the sights, sounds and motions experienced at the remote site. A motion base is used to provide the accelerations necessary to replicate the G-forces experienced at the remote site, while a cabin on this motion base is associated with audio and visual presentation devices, so that a passenger on the reactive ride simulator also receives the audio and visual sensations of being at the remote site.
Another previous type of auto race monitoring system allows for sensing, recording and selectively displaying data associated with operational characteristics of a vehicle and an associated engine. The system includes a plurality of transducers delivering signals corresponding to such operational characteristics to a programmable logic device. These signals are converted to appropriate information signals, which are stored in an associated storage device and can be selectively displayed on a suitable display device.
Still another previous auto race monitoring system allows for controllably sensing, recording and selectively displaying data associated with operational characteristics of a vehicle. A plurality of transducers are connected to a programmable logic device along with data entry, data storage and data display devices. Information received from the transducers is processed by the logic device to determine whether a certain operational characteristic has occurred during the time that certain other characteristics are present. In addition, the amount of time that the particular characteristic occurs is determined.
Another previous type of simulator system is adaptable to an actual craft or existing simulator. The system comprises computer hardware and software capable of simulation, combinations of simulations and networked simulations. Computer inputs come from sensors attached on or near control and operation members. Computer output is sent to overlay displays and other components. Visual, audio and motion cuing systems are added to increase realism where appropriate to the simulation.
Another previous racecar monitoring system provides a vehicle data recording system which has connections to one or more analog sensors, and stores data from the sensors in a memory during laps of a track. The system provides for analog to digital conversion for converting analog data from the sensors into digital data, and triggers a procedure for storing of the data in memory. Periods of storing of the data in memory are automatically started and stopped. The system stores in memory a set of data for a datum period, and has means for storing further sets of data in a memory. A set of data stored during a first period is compared with a set of data stored during a further period and one of the sets of data is selected for retention in memory in accordance with a predetermined algorithm. The retained set of data is compared with the datum set and the selected set is output.
Although this previous work provides useful systems for simulating or receiving information from a vehicle or craft, none make use of a combination of technology and technical media, as described herein, to produce a fully automated event-driven multimedia production and delivery system, capturing the experience of a rider in a vehicle or craft. What is needed is an event-driven, multimedia system and methodology that provides a more stimulating way of re-experiencing riding in a vehicle such as a racecar or other craft. The system and methodology should capture the full breadth of the racing experience, including video, audio, vehicle telemetry, and driver biotelemetry information during the ride. Additionally, the system and methodology should incorporate both on-vehicle and remote information as part of the ride experience.